A Cadagrande Mistake
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: A one shot that came to me


The Loud Family were in the city to visit Ronnie Anne and the Casagrande for a party which was get underway everyone was having a good time, Lori and Bobby were able to catch up Leni and Carlota started talking about fashion, even Lily and Carlitos became good friends, but on this night one of the Louds made a mistake. Right now the adults were talking up a storm while the other kids were talking as the night went on the adult didn't realized that Lori and Bobby spike their drinks making everyone fall asleep except for a few of them.

"Bobby what's going on?" Lincoln asked

"Look twerp, don't say anything or else." Lori said as she and Bobby left to Bobby's room leaving Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Carlota.

"Well what do we do now?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh I know why don't we go to my room, I have something that could "improve this night." Carlota said as she grabbed both the pre-teens arms and took them into her room, she then puts them on her bed and pulled out a case of bottles with a clear liquid.

"Um what's is that Carlota?" Ronnie Annie asked

"It just a special drink, I made it myself it helps with my skin and I think it will help with the mood. She said as she handed the two of them the drinks. As they drank Carlota made sure that Ronnie Anne drank more and more.

"I'm just saying I can be girly if I want to but since I'm a late bloomer it's kinda hard but I can still rock your world loud!" Ronnie Anne said in her drunken stupor.

"Ronnie I think you need stop drinking that stuff you don't know what you're talking about." Lincoln said

"I'll stop drinking when I want to…. drink." Ronnie Anne then passed out on the bed with a goofy smile.

"Finally I thought she would never pass out." Carlota said as she opened her closet.

"Wait you planned this?" Lincoln asked he then started blushing as he watched the eldest cousin strip down and get rid of the wedge from her thong.

"Lincoln tell me something how far have you gotten with a girl?" She asked.

"Well I managed to kiss Ronnie Anne." He said as Carlota got on his lap and her hands on his chest.

"So you never been in this position before?" She asked as their noise touched.

"Carlota, I-I don't feel comfortable about thi-." He was then silenced by her kissing him, Lincoln was in shock as she shot her tongue in, the taste of her filled his mouth. As she lets go she looks into his eyes.

"It's okay I'll be gentle." She said as she got down on her knees and started to unbuckle his pants and pulled out his soft foreskin covered dick. "Aww you have a little skin on this so cute." She said as she kissed it which started to twitch.

"Carlota please Ronnie Anne is not going wake up anytime soon." She said. As she grabbed his dick with her hand and started pumping slowly making him erect.

"Wait, Carlota don't do that please." Lincoln said.

"Why not, too much for ya?" She asked as she started going faster.

"No it's just I'm gonna… Ahh!" Lincoln moaned as he shot his cum onto her hands.

"Oh nice load, but I know you have more than that." She said. Lincoln then tried to get away but he tripped and Carlota straddles him.

"Where are you going? We're just getting started." She said as she crawled up and sat her thick ass on his face. "You better start licking." She said Lincoln then started licking. "Wow your doing much better than I expected." Carlota said as she grinded against his tongue. As he licked her Lincoln could feel himself suffocating from the thickness it was too much that he instantly cummed again.

"Wow and I didn't even touch it yet." She said she then bends over and grabbed his cock. "Let's change that." She said as she starts sucking on his dick while still grinding on his face.

"Mm this taste so much better than grandma's cooking." She said as she lets go she starts to snake her hand towards his anus and prodded it. "Let's see how the cream taste." She said as she inserted her finger in him, making him cum in her mouth as she sucked him for every drop. She then got off and went back to straddled him again.

"Time for the main event." She said as she reached into her dress and pulled out a condom and rolled it on his dick. "I hope you enjoy the view." She said as she took his dick and slammed down on his cock. Lincoln moaned in blessed as he felt his first pussy taking his virginity.

"How does it feel this Casagrande pussy?" She asked as she bounced her ass up and down on his cock.

"It's…"

"You'll never get pussy like this from Ronnie Anne. So tell me how does it feel." Carlota moaned.

"It's amazing, you feels so good." Lincoln said, Carlota then turned around so that she can face him. He hands placed on her chest and started massaging her breast.

"Carlota I can't hold back anymore!" Lincoln said as he managed to get enough strength to move his hips.

"That's right, fuck your girlfriends cousin! Make me feel that you want me!" She moaned as Lincoln started thrusting faster and faster till he reached his limit and shot his cum deep into the condom filling up her pussy. Carlota started to twitch with euphoria as she felt the condom fill her up.

"That was amazing, your the best lover I ever had." Carlota said as she kissed the white haired boy again. This time Lincoln falling into the kiss.

-the next day-

Lincoln was back home in his room play on his handheld when his phone went off and saw that it was text from a unknown number he opened it and found picks of Carlota in suggestive positions the last one was her winking with a kiss mark on the photo and text that said 'uses these when you think of me,until next time my little Semental blanco.' Lincoln then gulped as he realized that he made a grand mistake.


End file.
